Toby Jones
Toby Jones (1967 - ) Film Deaths *''The Mist ''(2007) [Ollie Weeks]: Killed by one of the monsters in the mist as he and several others try to escape through the parking lot. *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 ''(2010) [Dobby]: Providing the voice of an elf, he is fatally stabbed through the chest when Helena Bonham Carter throws a knife at him just as he and the other main characters are disappearing; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to Daniel Radcliffe. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Sex & Drugs & Rock & Roll ''(2010) [Hargreaves]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by hanging himself, at some point between the flashback scenes of Wesley Nelson's childhood and the scenes of Andy Serkis' adulthood; we learn of his death when Poppy Miller informs Andy after Andy goes back to visit his old school. *''Your Highness'' (2011) [Julie]: Thrown down a pit by Danny McBride and impaled on a large spike. *''Captain America: The Winter Soldier ''(2014) [Arnim Zola]: Physically dies of a terminal illness (off-screen) in 1972 in the space of time between Captain America: The First Avenger and this sequel; having uploaded his consciousness into a computer databank, he is destroyed when the facility housing it is blown up in a in an missile strike attempt to kill Chris Evans and Scarlett Johansson. *''Morgan ''(2016) [Dr. Simon Ziegler]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by hanging himself. His body is shown when Kate Mara looks for Anya Taylor-Joy. TV Deaths *''The Old Curiosity Shop'' (2007 TV mini-series) [Daniel Quilp]: Drowned while trying to escape from the police. *''Poirot: Murder on the Orient Express ''(2010) [Samuel Ratchett]: Stabbed to death by Jessica Chastain, Hector MacQueen, David Morrissey, Marie-Josee Croze, Suzanne Lothar, Joseph Mawle, Stanley Weber, Hugh Bonneville, Samuel West, Denis Menochet, Barbara Hershey, and Eileen Atkins (each one stabbing him in turn) while Toby is lying drugged in his train compartment. (See also Richard Widmark in the 1974 version.) (Thanks to Brian) *''Wayward Pines: Cycle'' (2015) [Dr. Jenkins a.k.a. David Pilcher]: Shot in the back by his sister (Melissa Leo) after she realizes how unstable he's become, while Carla Gugino is confronting Toby in his office. *'''The Witness for the Prosecution ''(2016; TV mini-series) '[John Mayhew]: Commits suicide by drowning by walking out into the ocean. Notable Connections *Son of Freddie Jones. Gallery TobyJonesDobby.jpg|Toby Jones' CGI death in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 Julie's death.png|Toby Jones' death in Your Highness Category:Actors Category:Stage Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:British actors and actresses Category:1967 Births Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by terminal illness Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by relative Category:People who died in a Harry Potter film Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Actors who died in Agatha Christie Movies Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by illness